DEMON KING DAIMAO
by Sweetnessandtart
Summary: A story of "love, magic, and battles" revolves around Butch Sae Jojo, a boy who aims to become part of his country's highest order of magicians and contribute to society as one of its clergy. On the day he is admitted into the Constant Magical Academy, his aptitude test predicts the following: "Future Occupation: Demon King." Thus begins his severe school life.
1. Episode 1- A Demon King is Born!

Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights go to their respective owners!

This is going to be based off of the anime "demon king daimao" but will involve the ppg and the rrb BUT will not be as...graphic(?)...

* * *

><p>So let's start off with general descriptions...<p>

Butch the character that the story will center around...he has black hair, green eyes, diamond white skin, is 6'0, and has those triangle-like things under each eye he is a sports prodigy.

* * *

><p>Brick a semi-mainsupporting character who is Butch's servant of sorts and doesn't understand that Butch isn't happy with his Destiny, in fact he even calls Butch by his name which butch hates( this part just doesn't make much sense now but later it will... Brick is the smartest male prodigy with auburn hair that's slightly shaggy, blood-red demon eyes (with the same marks under his eyes as butch), he is like butch also 6'0.

* * *

><p>Boomer is Butch's knight...sent from purgatory to decide whether or not specimen x(you'll find out later who specimen x is) should be saved, he is for the most part Butch's good conscious, and is a prodigy of the arts...he has fair colored skin, dark blue eyes, and a light dusting of freckles...he is also 6'0<p>

* * *

><p>NOW THE GIRLS...<p>

* * *

><p>Blossom is [description not available] considered to be a legend, as legend goes two rival Dragon clans the Utoniums and the Jojos have been at war for years. Until the daughter of the Utoniums and the son of the Jojos fell in love, and decided to meet in secret. They were discovered, both families considered this to be a great dishonor, as punishment for such a betrayal it was said that she was frozen in a block of ice, others said that she couldn't stand not being with her love and drowned herself in a river, and some say that she simply died of a broken heart. As for her love Brick his whereabouts are unknown...<p>

* * *

><p>Bubbles is a girl whose soul is so pure and sweet that it becomes a battle between two demons on who gets her delicious soul. She has golden blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, fair skin with possible freckles, is 5'0, and a prodigy of the arts. She also has the triangle-like things under each of her eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Buttercup is a girl who will appear later in the series as a possible love interest, she has black as night hair, perfect green eyes, pure white skin, is 5'0, a sports prodigy, and also has the triangle-like things under each of her eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Now to make things easier to understand I am going to explain quickly about the story...<p>

* * *

><p>People travel on levitating trains(see the anime for a better explanation), on cable cars, or on magical floors(like the shields in the anime) and are made from the mana in your body. Mana is a natural element that is inside all living creatures it is what makes plants grow, it is in the air, everyone has it. Some people have great control of their mana, these are like wizards, while others have a hard time, and are like mortals- they learn to live normal lives like us. Once kids become a certain age they must go and get the career that is considered to be most compatible based on their health, and mana levels. The creature that does this is a peacock, and his predictions are always correct.<p>

* * *

><p>So time for the story to begin *crowds begin to cheer applaud*<p>

* * *

><p>EPISODE 01: "A DEMON KING IS BORN"<p>

BUTCH'S POV:

I stepped into the travel station, and looked around to get my surroundings. There were many people moving all over the place like bees. As I got closer the bee hive, people almost immediately got out of my way, and like always were terrified. I just sighed even though I didn't like, I got used to it, no matter how much I try not to be quote-on-quote "terribly terrifying" there is always that one person that gets so scared that they faint, no matter how I try to testify my innocence it always gets turned around, and used against me. I checked my watch, I still had at least an hour or so, I decided to walk around, and see if there would be anyone with enough guts to help me. No one had the guts to acknowledge my existence, I looked around, and there was an old man shouting something that I couldn't hear. As soon as I got closer I heard him yell,"DON'T FORGET, DON'T EVER FORGET THE LIVES LOST IN THE 100 WAR, THE NEXT DEMON KING HAS BEEN BORN, HE SHALL RISE TO POWER, AS TOLD BY ANCESTORS WE MUST ACT NOW!" he shouted, "this man is crazy" people said, and walked away. "LISTEN TO ME NOW BEFORE IT'S TO LATE" the old man said. I came up and said "I would like to hear more!" I said as politely as possible. The man turned around and looked at me he stated at me startled then shouted at the top of his lungs"WHY THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE" said the old man then he said "...aren't you riding a train, because you have 5 minutes before it leaves!" At this I remembered the time, I checked it, and he was right. "Thanks sir!" I shouted, and ran to the train area.

As soon as I got on the train, I saw that it wasn't as crowded as the actual station. I went through the train cars to find the car that would be used for students to travel I noticed that it's practically empty. I heard a door slide open, and turned around. I noticed an old lady, with big round glasses, wrinkles on her face, and a light grey bun on top of her hair. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. But she acted weird...REALLY WEIRD, and I mean weirder than the old man shouting stuff at the station. She was asking me all these random questions, and I didn't know what to do. I wanted to get the out of hear, I was going to ask her to please leave, but she was gone, in barely a second that it took me to blink, she was gone.

As I stepped off the train, I followed the map, and followed it until *crash* I walked right into a humongous metal gate "ouch" I said. As I collected my stuff that dropped onto the ground I could hear many students, teachers, and other faculty members outright laughing. I growled a low growl, I always had problems with my temper, and trust me that earned me a lot of solitary confinement. As I reached out to grab my map before it flew away I saw a foot step on it, I noticed the shoes- boy were those expensive shoes, I could just tell that the stitching alone was done by an expert. Then I heard something drop I looked next to me it was a pen, suddenly there was a rat-like voice that said with a snarl "pick it up he sneered." I looked up at the voice, it belonged to a lanky, skinny person with pink hair. I picked up the pen and noticed a name on the side of the pen it said "Sidney Tapercius Dezney." I chuckled at this "Is there something funny with my name?" Said Sidney a.k.a rat-face. "Yeah there is" I said "The thing that is soooooo funny about your name is the last name Dezney, it-it sounds like Disney!" At this point I couldn't help but laughing, by this time I was on my hands in knees, and then *whack* I was laying on the ground. I could feel blood dripping down my mouth, then I saw rat-face in all his glory smirking like he just won the lottery. Then he said "now tell me what is so funny about my last name?" He said in a threatening tone. "As I have said before, your last name sounds like DISNEY!" the last part I practically shouted. Next thing I knew I was getting beat up, soon I heard a whistle being blown by someone in a lab coat, and as that someone got closer that someone was a woman, all I remember last seeing was that this woman has black hair, she had these blue eyes, and then I blanked out.

_BUTCH'S DREAM_

_"Owww my head" I thought, I tried to sit up but then the pain intensified beyond belief, I tried again but I did it to fast, and threw up the meal I had before travelling. I groaned in pain, but I had to get up, I needed to get to school, I had to get my prediction, and help for the better good of civilization. I was going to try for a third time, but before I could a woman was near me, and started talking to me in a strange language. I was to weak, to hear what she was saying, and then everything became blurred._

___END OF DREAM_

I woke up in the infirmiry, and looked around. I saw the same woman as before with the black hair, and blue eyes. She was busy writing stuff down on a clipboard, when she noticed that I was awake she said "Oh goody, your up" in a very perky voice "I'll step out, get dressed, please come out when your done, I'll be out here waiting for you," and walked out. I swung my-self around to the side of the bed, and muttered to my-self " I wonder who that lady was?" But I shrugged it off, and got dressed. As I stepped out I noticed the black-haired, blue-eyed lady waiting for me as promised. "Good your out, now please follow me to get your prediction done" she said with a smile, I followed her towards the end of the infirmiry, noticing that almost all the beds were occupied by students. I was just about to ask about this but the lady said "you might have noticed that we have a busy infirmiry, ah yes well as you can see that with tests, and everything else lot's of the students here get overwhelmed." She said this in a non-chalant way. As we passed by I saw a kid covered in blood, and his own vomit. Another getting his arm reconnected to his body, and one I think was having a reexamination spell done on him as I stared closer I noticed that he was freaking dead. I didn't know where I was going until the strange nurse-lady said "please wait here, until your name is called, since you were unconscious most of the students have already taken the test, and know their future occupation. But no matter you can still take the test, and find out your future occupation also." I nodded, and waited for the test to begin. Then the nurse-lady said "Butch Jojo" I was so nervous yet at the same time excited like I already knew my destiny. As I stepped up to the peacock he said to me "state your name, age, parent's names', and blood type." "Great" I thought sarcastically, "Well my name is Butch Sae Jojo, I am 16 years human, I don't know who or what my parents' are, and my blood type is hh-negative." I said but by the reactions of the other students I must have said something wrong. "Do you think you said something wrong Butch Sae Jojo?" Said the incredibly (as I now noticed) fat, cigar smoking peacock. "Yes, just to clarify hh-negative blood, is rare but not as rare as not having any blood type." "Good" I thought, now that I have cleared the air about my blood I can take the career test. "Butch" said the peacock "you said that you are an orphan, correct?" He asked, though I didn't understand what it had to do with the test. "Yes" I answered "ok now let me see your hand, and we can get to the test!" He stated I did just that "oh, I am sorry Butch on last question about the markings under each of your eyes, are they tattoos" he asked "no I answered I have had these markings since birth they will never go away." I answered, placing my hand out for my career choice. "Butch Sae Jojo you're career choice is-" he gulped "D-DEMON KING!"

* * *

><p>Annnnnnnnnd that is chapter 1; episode 1 of demon king daimao ppg and rrb styled!<p>

AUTHORS NOTE: I WILL POST NEW CHAPTERS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, BUT THE OTHER ONES WILL BE SHORTER THAN THIS ONE...BUT NOT BY ALOT!

_AS FOR MY OTHER STORIES UNTIL I GET THE TIME THEY WILL BE PUT ON HIATUS FOR THE MOMENT...

_FOR FANS OF THE "DEMON KING DAIMAO" SERIES EACH EPISODE OF THE ORIGINAL SERIES IS EQUVIELLENT TO TWO CHAPTERS

_ALSO SINCE I'M TYPING ON MY KINDLE I CAN'T INDENT

CHAPTER 2: a demons bodyguard from purgatory


	2. Episode 2- A Demon King's Surprise!

Disclaimer: I don't own the ppg, rrb,or the ideas from the anime "Demon King Daimao"

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

So I have decided that I will be posting new chapters as soon as possible, and after I post chapters for a couple times I will be able to figure out on when to post. If you have any questions just pm me and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>_16 years ago_<p>

*raining*

No ones pov

it was around midnight everywhere you looked all you could see is rain. A young witch was running, carrying something in her arms. Soon she reached her destination she looked up. " St. Mary's Orphanage" she sighed she didn't want to do this but she had no choice. She was going to set the baby down, and run. But couldn't do it for she loved the baby to much, no one would hear him inside because his cries werebeing drowned out by the wind. She knocked on the door, a middle aged woman appeared at the door and was surprised at the young woman that stood before her. All the witch said was "Please take care of him we love him very much but we can't afford him" then she ran off into the night. The middle aged lady looked down at the bundle in her arms. She noticed that the baby was a boy, with dark hair, strange markings under his eyes, and wrapped in a simple clothe. She sighed, she loved babies she truly did butit scared her that this child wouldnt ever be with his true family. She pushed this to the back if her mind, keeping a business like face, she brought the newly abandoned child inside. She gave the baby a bath, put him into some warm clothes, and rocked him to sleep. As she was setting him down in a crib she noticed a letter-

"To whom it may concern, please give this letter to our son, when he really needs it!"

The lady looked down at the sleeping figure, gave him a kiss on his forehead, and went downstairs. Her friend Alice a fellow sister of St. Marys noticed her coming down the stairs. "Another one Clarice." She said rocking in a chair knitting " I'm afraid so Alice but he really is a sweet thing in all actuallity."

* * *

><p>Previously on DEMON king daimao<p>

"..."ok now let me see your hand, and we can get to the test!" He stated I did just that "oh, I am sorry Butch on last question about the markings under each of your eyes, are they tattoos" he asked "no I answered I have had these markings since birth they will never go away." I answered, placing my hand out for my career choice. "Butch Sae Jojo you're career choice is-" he gulped "D-DEMON KING!"..."

Butch's pov

"d-demon king how can this be" i yelled i was trembeling i was shaking i had my hands in my hair, "are you positive mr peacock that your correct" said the blue eyed lady . " im sorry but everytime i recheck it always comes out the same Demon king" Come on butch lets go for a walk, and talk things out you must be feeling horrified.

_TIME SKIP_

Butchs pov

we were walking out in a courtyard, and through multiple hallways. " don't worry I've already talked to the school director on this matter, and he said not to worry so don't feel discouraged" she said"i dont understand i am going to be the next demon king before can i even ask should demon king even be considered as an honest occupation?" I asked "im sorry but no matter how you feel about all of the people- students, faculty members, and the public. Are going to look at you differently!" She stated " differently how?" I said " if someone with a good sense of moral justice would try to kill you, or set a trap for you, or i wouldnt be surprise if from insideous harassment and bullying that you'd even commit suicide!" she said " but don't you worry due to humanitary concerns once i complete a full data scan on you i can perform a neocromancy spell in second, so call me if you feel like your going to commoit suicide or something" she said really perky 'jeez thanks' i thought. "here is your classroom" she stated "here we are class 1A, i guess i firgot to indroduce my self, my name is Ms. Keane and i'll be your homeroom teacher thos year" she said " i'll walk in first, when i call your name please introduce yourself to the class, its not often we get transfer students!" She instructed.

Then she walked into the noisy classroom "Class,Class ladies and gentmen please settle down we have a new student today, transfer student Butch Sae Jojo." When she said my name as on que i walked in, and as soon as i did everyone jumped back "its the demon king" they whispered/ shouted 'hmmm in a situation like this the most important thing is to assert yourself a dominent but nonviolent threat' with that i walked over to a podium and said "if you don't mind i would like to introduce myself, my name is Butch Sae Jojo, Butch Sae for short, and i was prophecized to be the next demon king. I can handle the fact if your curious about me...i can handle that, but to be afraid of me when you don't even know me-don't you think that could lead to a one sided discrimination. Ive heard that the anaysis has always been true, bit i dont think that excepting your destiny without a second Thought. How can we just let this kind of oppucatilnal aptitude flourish encouraging us to except a leadist mentality, and only leave you with problems unsolved forever.

I had to admit that i was giving a very powerful speech, but then i heard /when i stuck up my finger at the part "...leave you with problems unsolved forever/ by some guy " hey doesn't that sound exactly like the declaration of war proclaimed by the demon king himself 100 years ago?" After he said this murmurs of agreement spread throughout the class. 'I have to fix this situation quick befire things get out of hand' i thought so i said " But i assure you I'm no demon king" " okay thats enough" said Ms. Keane "Butch Sae your seat wi be in the very back" she said " but I'm not done with my introduction" i stated "next time keep it short, and to the point!" She stated. I sighed as everyone resituated themselves. Once everyone settled down i walked down past students, to a desk in a row of its own, i sighed, 'everyone is staring at me' I thought. "Okay class so like every year with the same boring teacher-me, let's pick students for homeroom council." she said "now let's check over the list"

"As always who wants to be class officer" no one rose their hand, I didn't understand because frankly in my opinion it sounded like a cool position, then a boy who was definitely not a high schooler rose his hand, "I nominate Demon King Butch Sae Jojo to be class officer" he shouted, then turned around and winked at me. "Well Sho that's -that's a thoughtful idea." Said Ms. Keane I heard classmates around me whispering "That Demon King, even using kids as part if his game, how cruel..." I growled, and said "OKAY NOW LISTEN UP!" Everyone was silent I had just realized that I may have sounded to harsh "I just transferred to this school, you should have someone you trust to be your class officer, that is why I nominate myself to be class janitor!"

"WHAT!" Yelled the entire class.


	3. Episode 3- A Demon King's Brother!

Disclaimer: I don't own the ideas from the anime "demon king daimao" or from "the powerpuff girls" all rights

go to their respective owners...

Authors note: Hey everyone based on a review I just wanted to clarify to everyone that brick shouldn't be the demon king the reason being...(if you've seen the anime, you might understand my hint -check-his-element-*MAJOR HINT WINK*... If someone thinks they know who bricks character is just PM me, and I'll feature your character in the next chapter, or so...

(Line Skip)-a/n sorry about this but the gray line thing button isn't popping up in my document manager thing...so yeah...anyway(not anyways because it's not a real word) on with the story...*clapping and cheers erupt from the crowds*

_Previously on Demon King Daimao_

_"..._Disclaimer: I don't own the ppg, rrb,or the ideas f^rom the anime "Demon King Daimao"

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

So I have decided that I will be posting new chapters as soon as possible, and after I post chapters for a couple times I will be able to figure out on when to post. If you have any questions just pm me and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Previously on DEMON king daimao<p>

"... "I just transferred to this school, you should have someone you trust to be your class officer, that is why I nominate myself to be class janitor!"

"WHAT!" Yelled the entire class..."

now on demon king daimao

"Sae are you sure you want to do this?" Asked/yelled "is there a problem?" I asked "yes" said Ms. Keane "class janitor is a position in this school where a student destroy's and damages the school, and then leaks out information when the schools privacy and trust are needed the most!" She said "WHAT" I yelled "to think he would take the most hated, not to mention the most dishonest choice possible, he must really be the demon king!" I heard people whisper. I closed my eyes, and shouted "SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU SHUT UP, JUST PLEASE SHUT UP!" I shouted, I didn't mean to shout it was just I couldn't take much more of this. When I opened my eyes, and I saw no one, then I heard that accursed humming, and I growled "Whose hear" with as much fear and malice I could muster. Then I heard "what are you humming Ms. Keane?" Said a very male voice, and let me tell you I didn't like that voice at all. "Oh nothing just an old church song that was played alot when I was little." Said Ms. Keane, as she walked into the room, she turned around, she seemed startled to see me "Sae" she asked "what are you doing in hear?" "I don't know" I said, "I just opened my eyes, and everyone else was gone" I stated. "Sae" she said "most of your classmates are in the infirmiry. Now it was my turn to say "WHAT?!"

* * *

><p>AUTHORS NOTE: I'M SORRY IF SOME OF THE CHAPTERS ARE NOT GOING TO BE AS GOOD, BUT OTHERS WILL BE REALLY GOOD, ALSO I'M GOING TO TRY TO STAY AS CLOSE TO THE ANIME, BUT ITS KINDA HARD BECAUSE THERE'S ALOT TO FILL IN, AND ADD, IN THE END YOU'LL SEE WHAT I MEAN! AS FOR THE STORY THE TIME IS SOMEWHERE AROUND LUNCH...<p>

* * *

><p>Butch's POV<p>

I sighed I haven't even been here for a day, and I've already caused enough trouble to last any sane guy a life time. I wasn't in a very good mood, and the fact that everyone else was terrified of me, because of the incident earlier. I heard footsteps behind me, and I turned around, and there was the kid from earlier Sho I think his name was. Seeing that he's coming towards me I decided to stop. I could tell that he didn't expect this, and almost went right past me. If it hadn't been for the fact that, that I held out my arm, for him to go right crashing into. "Demon Ki- I mean Mr. Jojo your royal ness sir might I add that it's an honor to be in your presence, and that I am deeply in awe of your way of thinking, and-" he was rambling I had cut him off because it was annoying. As I looked down at his appearence he was definately no where near 16 in fact he looked half that he looked like he was only 8, and on top of that he looked like a tiny, little puppy.

i saud "your rambling on, puppy face" in a bored tone he looked up surprised "y-you w-wanna t-talk t-to m-me?!" He said stuttering, and clearly surprised. "Yes" I said still in a bored tone. Then he blurted out "CAN I CALL YOU ANIKI?!" Now it was my turn to be surprised. Then I smirked any remaining groups of people shrieked, and ran off in fear. But this little boy just stood there with the biggest, stupidest grin on his face. "Sure" I said "but as long as you follow these two things" he stood there nodding like a idiot. " Thing #1: Puppy-face shall be your official nick-name" he nodded enthusiastically "Thing #2: Tell me your full name!" I asked simpliy, at this he paled then said "Shoujo Wolfgang Amadaeus Mozart" he answered

* * *

><p>AT LUNCH...<p>

* * *

><p>So I decided to walk with 'Sho' to lunch considering the fact that since 'Sho' was the only person who has been nice to me, and not ask to experiment with my dead body *cough* Ms. Keane *cough*, we were talking, and as I got to know Sho better I found out that he was actually a cool kid. We were walking down a hallway that was under water because of all the whales I saw outside. All of a sudden i was hit with powerful intoxicating smell that was wonderful, the next thing I knew I was in the cafeteria, the source of the delicious aroma. I was drooling at the sight of all that...meat?<p> 


	4. Episode 4- A Demon King's BODYGUARD!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything all rights go to their respective owners!...

_10 years ago_

_Butch's pov:_

_I was running, I_ didn't_ even know where I was going but I was running, jumping over logs and broken branches, and splashed through puddles. Then I saw it a building, the building, I don't remember exactly why but I felt secure...safe I leaped up onto the steps, and pounded on the door. I felt as if someone was following me, someone who was bad, then I saw one if the sisters open the door, "Butch" she explained "get inside, get inside" she said while ushering me inside, the last thing I saw before being lead through the door was the bad man with a gun, and hearing it go off then that was it i blacked out..._

Butch's pov (present):

there was no one else in the cafeteria besides me, and Sho. The cafeteria people looked at me with a 'just get your damn food already you spoiled brat' look, I rolled my eyes, and got a plate. I was looking at the selections, there was fruit *yuck*, vegetables *double yuck*, and besides meat there was so many sweets it was believe able *triple yummmmm* "where's the meat?" I asked, the lady pointed to a sign it said:

NO MEAT!㇯0㇯1㇮8

i was really frustrated, and when I get frustrated I get mad "I smell meat" *sniff* *sniff* I smell it, it's coming from the back, "Excuse me" I said and leaped over the counter, I walked around relying on my scent, but I couldn't find it. I leapt back over the counter, and pouted "I couldn't find any meat". "Don't worry Aniki, I'm sure we can find some meat, for you" he said, but I could hear Sho walk over to the lunch lady, and flashed a blackish-green/ gold card. This caused the lunch lady to pale, and pull out a humongous tray of BBQ ribs, I was drooling at the sight. "Here you go Aniki" said Sho. "Thanks, Sho" I said, "and don't worry Aniki there's to be free refills!" He said, and handed me a humongous plate full of rare steaks.

-AFTER 12 REFILLS-

NO BODY'S POV:

As Butch was in the cafeteria, two old ladies came in...two nuns

* * *

><p>Butch's POV<p>

I was eating, and eating, and eating all of this delicious meat. I was in…"BUTCH SAE JOJO, PUT THAT FOOD DOWN RIGHT NOW!" said a very pretty lady, "Owwwww" I yelled, because I was just hit with a pink, fuzzy slipper. Wait a minute, I know that voice, I slowly turn around, there stood in all their glory Sister Clarice, and Sister Alice. Then I felt a seering feeling that went from the top of my head, and traveled down my spine. Sister Alice had just wacked me with her razor-sharp ruler. "Ugh...Great what the hell are you Old bats doing here?" I groaned, then I heard a whistle blow, "Butch, language" shouted Sister Alice, and then she said "Come give your mother's a hug" she said with the 'creepiest' 'eyes' which were just her kawaii eyes. I rolled my eyes at this, ran up, and give my 'mother's' a hug. Then I heard Ms. Keane's voice, "Okay, since the reunion's out of the way, why don't we go to the principal's office, and discuss Butch's career choice." Then I heard the most annoying squeal ever, and it was coming from Sister Clarice, as she was squealing she said "Ooo I can't wait to find out what Butchie's going to be!" She was really excited, so I said smoothly "Don't worry Sister Clarice, I swear that my career choice is nothing more than a simple government position, nothing to get excited about." Everybody else except the sisters paled, "what did I say something wrong" I asked.

* * *

><p>With Me. Keane, and Sister's Clarice and Alice:<p>

"Now I called you hear today, about Butch's career choice. Out of the possible choices, and infinity amount of outcomes your child Butch Sae Jojo is to be… THE DEMON KING I'm truly sorry" said Ms. Keane

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Butch and Sho:<p>

Butch's POV:

After my *shudder* mother's left, with Ms. Keane, Sho and I decided to walk around outside, and right now we were laying down under a tree…well Sho was laying down in the grass, while I was laying down on a tree branch. "So, Aniki who were those old ladies anyway?" Asked Sho. I smirked at the memory…

Flashback:

Butch (age: 06)

_I looked up at Sister Clarice, and Sister Alice talking with this couple. I ran up to them, but soon as I got there I hid behind them. The couple saw me, they smiled, they seemed really nice, so I stepped out, trying to look my proudest, and I smirked. They took one look at me, and paled. I was super ticked, don't they know that I was going to be a high priest when I grew older, and that they shouldn't be do rude. I was going to tell them off, but then I was ushered off, towards mass, luckily for me it was outside. I was sitting on the ground, looking at the grass. The sisters, and many adults were sitting in the shade. I was bored, usually I would look up at the paintings on the ceiling, or the statues. But I couldn't it was too bright outside, then I heard the organ being played, the sound echoed in my ears... it wasn't very pleasant. I was starting to twitch, if I didn't leave soon I'll get a very bad headache. I stood up, and was going to go inside. Then someone yelled,"Boy be respectful in the presence of the Lord." The mass was paused, and everyone was looking at me. The priest who was giving out communion, smiled and came over to me, and handed me a wafer. From past experiences, whenever I have had the wafer I would get sick, and puke it up. I would always get horrible stomach cramps, and horrible diarrhea. I swatted the wafer out of the man's hand, and took a step back. I was suddenly pinned down, and the wafer jammed into my mouth. I felt like my mouth was on fire, and I spat it out. I swore I could even see smoke, then I heard "SATAN BE GONE, WRETCHED THING DISAPPEAR FROM THE BODY OF THIS HUMAN CHILD IN THE NAME OF OUR LORD" then I couldn't stand it I screamed bloody murder I felt this searing pain, then I passed out._

End of the Flashback

* * *

><p>Butch"Wow" said Sho, "Yeah, my childhood sucked" I said, I sighed looking up at the sky, then I saw a black dot heading straight towards me, then all of a sudden…BOOM(get it ;3) there stood a boy with blonde hair, and sapphire blue eyes. He had a light dusting of freckles on his face, and wore all black and blue (a baggy black leather jacket, a navy blue t-shirt, baggy black cargo pants, with chains on either side, and his nails were black...if you don't like this description, then you can just use your imagination) "My name is Boomer Jojo, and I will be the Demon King's body guard surveillance agent!"

* * *

><p>Sorry is this took so long but I just noticed that when I write I make it sound like stuff was happening all on the same day...if I keep doing it just call me out and I'll change it.<p> 


End file.
